wanna have some fun :)
by NaughtyDisney123
Summary: kim walks in on jack masterbating. but gets shocked when she hears him moaning her name while masterbating. how will she react? find out. Rated M for smut


" ok jack sweetie im off to my business trip" jack's mom shouted

"ok mom bye" Jack yelled

"ok bye " she leaves

Jack went upstairs to his room. he laid on his bed and unzipped his pants. that's when his "12 inch thick cock sprung up. he started jerking his dick up and down. little did you guys know was that Jack would fantasize kim sucking his cock and pumping it. he would always imagine fucking his best friend. but he knew that would probably never happened. he has a huge crush on her.

"AWW FUCK KIM" jack moaned

kim's pov

"im so fucking bored maybe I should call grace"

she called her but she didn't answer

"dammit she didn't answer god im so bored" kim huffed

" hmm i wonder what jack's doing" Kim wondered

she got up from her bed and grabbed her car keys and ran out the door. as soon as she went outside she went to the car and opened the door and drove to jack's house. she pulled up at the house and rang the door bell. no one answered. luckily she had a key to his house. she opened the door

"hello anyone here" she yelled

no one answers

kim hears noises from upstairs. she goes upstairs .

"Jack u here"

no one answered

kim saw that jack's door was alittle open so she decided to take a peak. she saw Jack masterbating. she was shocked yet turned on. she kept on staring at him and started to feel wet.

" that's actually kinda hot" she whispered

kim was just too distracted by jack's dick to even think. she kept on staring until she heard what Jack had said.

"Aww fuck kim" Jack moaned

kim was shocked and surprised. but she wanted him

" ok jack i'll make sure that you'll have the time of your life" kim whispered

kim opened the door and jack saw her

"OMG KIM it's not what it looks like" jack said

" really cuz it looked like u were masterbating"

"yeah i was" jack exclaimed

"and u were moaning my name" she said

" 0_0 uhmm u weren't supposed to hear that"

"u know instead of just pretending let's do it for real"

"idk kim" he said

" shh just relax and let me do all the work"

kim went down to jack's pants and unzipped them. Jack's cock sprung up

"i think im gonna have fun with this"

kim starts pumping jack's dick really fast

"AWW SHIT KIM" jack moaned

kim then starts to lick his cock up and down. Jack moans. that makes kim even more wet. she then starts to lick the tip of his cock then starts to suck it. Jack is moaning with pleasure. kim deep throats him while playing with his balls. jack loses control and cums in her mouth. she swallows all of it

"my turn " Jack teased

Jack gently laid Kim on his bed and started to kiss her. kim added her tongue and so did jack. both of their tongues are swirving into eachother's mouth. Jack stops and starts to kiss kim's neck. he started to suck on her sweet spot for awhile.

"aww fuck jack" she moaned

he stops and starts to remove kim's shirt. jack starts fondling kim's C-cup tits. kim moans with ecstasy.

"ooh jack plzz don't stop" kim moaned

Jack unclasp her bra and starts sucking on her nipple while flicking the other one

" bite them " kim pleaded

Jack bit her nipple hard. which made kim whimper.

" aww fuck jack yes " she moaned

he stopped and did the same thing with the other one. jack stopped and started kissing kim lower and lower untill he was at her pants. he quickly remove her pants and sees that kim's underwear was soaked.

"was i turning u on that much " he asked

"yeah" she said

he removed her underwear and starts playing with her clit. kim moans loud

"AWW FUCK JACK UHH" kim moaned

jack smiled. he then started to lick her pussy.

"aww jack yes do it faster"

he licks her faster. but this time he added a finger. kim is moaning with pleasure. Jack adds a second finger and goes in faster.

"aww Jack im gonna c-cum" kim shouted

"come on kim cum for me"

jack fingers her faster until she cummed. Jack all of it up

"u taste good" he teased

"so do u" kim smirked

Jack climbs ontop of kim.

"ready" Jack asked

"uh huh" kim yelled

jack has been fantasizing about this moment. he slowly enters kim. he was surprised that it didn't hurt her

" it doesn't hurt" jack asked

"alittle but i've felt worse" Kim said

jack goes faster inside kim

"AWW FUCK JACK FASTER"

Jack goes in alot more faster than before

"AWW SHIT UHH JACK"

jack starts to play with kim's boobs while fucking her.

"AWW JACK FASTER PLEASE" kim moaned in ecstasy

Jack goes really really fast hitting kim's g-spot

"Ugh Kim ur so tight" jack moaned

kim moans louder

"JACK I-IM G-GOONA C-CUM" Kim shouted

" SO AM I" Jack shouted

jack starts going faster until he released a huge load of cum into kim's pussy.

"that was amazing" jack said

"uh huh" kim replied

" kim i wanna tell u something" Jack said

"ok im listening" kim said

"kim i love you and i just want u to know that i'll always be here for u" jack said

" i love you too jack" kim replied

" so kim crawford will u be my girlfriend"

" YES u don't know how long i've been waiting for u to ask me that question"

Jack smiled

they kissed passionately

"wanna have a second round" Kim asked

"hell yeah " jack replied

they started kissing and added both their tongues in their mouths

**tell me what you guys think bye**

"


End file.
